Pitch Perfect
}} Pitch Perfect is a 2012 American musical comedy film directed by Jason Moore with a screenplay from Kay Cannon. The cast of the film consists of Anna Kendrick, Brittany Snow, Anna Camp, Skylar Astin, Rebel Wilson, Adam DeVine, Alexis Knapp, Hana Mae Lee, Ester Dean, Ben Platt, John Michael Higgins, and Elizabeth Banks. The film was released in the United States on September 28, 2012 by Universal Pictures. It was followed by two sequels, Pitch Perfect 2 (2015), and Pitch Perfect 3 (2017). Plot During the 2011 ICCA Finals at Lincoln Center, Barden University’s all-female a cappella group, the Barden Bellas, lose to their all-male rival group the Barden University Treblemakers, due to junior member Aubrey Posen's vomiting on stage in the middle of her solo. Four months later, newly arrived Barden University freshman Beca Mitchell has no desire to attend college but is forced to do so by her father, a professor at the university, with whom Beca has a strained relationship. Wishing she could instead pursue a career as a music producer in Los Angeles, Beca spends her time making mash-up mixes of songs and takes up an internship at the school radio station, where she gets to know fellow freshman Jesse Swanson. At the university’s activities fair, Beca is offered to join the Bellas by seniors and current co-leaders Aubrey and Chloe Beale, but she declines. Later, Chloe discovers Beca’s talent for singing and convinces her to audition. Beca reluctantly auditions by performing "Cups (When I'm Gone)", which impresses Chloe, and joins the Bellas (despite Aubrey's blatant disapproval) with Cynthia Rose Adams, Stacie Conrad, Lilly Onakuramara, and Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart. Meanwhile, Jesse is also revealed to have joined the Treblemakers. The Bellas participate in the 2012 ICCA Regionals where, at Aubrey's insistence, they perform the same medley that helped the Bellas advance to the Finals the previous year. In spite of their stale set list, the group manages to place second, sending them to the Semi-Finals. After the competition, the Bellas try to break up a fight between the Treblemakers and the Tonehangers, a male a cappella long past their student years. Beca and Fat Amy accidentally smash a window with the Treblemakers' trophy, which alerts a police officer who then arrests Beca. Outside the police station, Beca meets Jesse but discovers that he has gotten her father involved in the situation, causing a rift between her and her father and causing Beca to berate Jesse. Beca tries to propose that the Bellas be more daring, but Aubrey insists that they will win with their traditional repertoire. At the ICCA Semi-Finals, Beca inserts an impromptu layering of "Bulletproof" while the others perform "The Sign", hoping to reinvigorate the crowd after they seemed to have lost interest. After the performance, Aubrey confronts Beca for her improvisation, and accuses her of hooking up with Treblemaker Jesse, a rule breach punishable by ejection from the Bellas. Jesse attempts to clarify for Beca but, frustrated at Aubrey's obliviousness and Jesse's convenience, Beca snaps at them both and quits the Bellas. The Bellas do not advance to the Finals due to their third place ranking behind the Treblemakers and the Footnotes. Meanwhile, Jesse’s roommate Benji Applebaum finds out that Footnotes leader Timothy is a high school student and reports it, causing their disqualification and simultaneously advancing the Bellas to the Finals by default. After spring break, Beca tries to apologize to Jesse for being rude, but he declines, telling that she pushes away everyone who cares about her. During the Bellas rehearsal, Chloe stands up against Aubrey's stubbornness, sparking a fight over the group's pitch pipe. However, Beca returns, apologizes to the Bellas for changing the set without Aubrey's permission during the Semi-Finals, and asks to be given a second chance. After all of the Bellas have a heart-to-heart conversation, Beca rejoins the group, and Aubrey relinquishes her half of the leadership to Beca. Meanwhile, Treblemakers leader Bumper Allen leaves the group after being offered a job as a back-up singer for John Mayer. With Bumper gone, Jesse persuades the Trebles to let Benji join the group in Bumper's place, a position Benji failed to earn during earlier auditions. At the Finals, the Bellas perform a modern piece arranged by Beca, which includes "Don't You (Forget About Me)", a song featured in The Breakfast Club, one of Jesse's favorite movies. This acts as a more effective apology, and after the performance, she and Jesse kiss. The Bellas defeat the Treblemakers and win the national championship. Six months later, auditions for new members take place. Cast *Anna Kendrick as Beca Mitchell *Brittany Snow as Chloe Beale *Anna Camp as Aubrey Posen *Skylar Astin as Jesse Swanson *Rebel Wilson as Fat Amy *Adam DeVine as Bumper Allen *Alexis Knapp as Stacie Conrad *Hana Mae Lee as Lilly Onakuramara *Ester Dean as Cynthia Rose Adams *Ben Platt as Benji Applebaum *John Michael Higgins as John Smith *Elizabeth Banks as Gail Abernathy-McKadden Production As of 13 December 2011, singer and co-star Ester Dean tweeted "Last Day on Set of "Pitch perfect" its a Wrapped what a great time!", indicating that filming of the movie has ended. However, co-star Skylar Astin tweeted on 16 December 2011, that filming of this movie has officially ended, with a rainy day. The setting of the film will be in a campus and a university in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Elizabeth Banks was a co-producer and a co-star in the film.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pitch_Perfect Images image002.jpeg image003.jpeg image004.jpeg pitch perfect.png|the real poster perfect couple.jpg|acafella battle AnnaKendrick1.jpg|Anna Kendrick (Bella) anna-kendrick-pitch-perfect-poster-02.jpg|Anna and Skylar acting really cute PitchPerfect-002.jpg PitchPerfect-001.jpg PitchPerfect-003.jpg PitchPerfect-004.jpg PitchPerfect-005.jpg PitchPerfect-006.jpg PitchPerfect-007.jpg PitchPerfect-008.jpg PitchPerfect-009.jpg PitchPerfect-010.jpg PitchPerfect-011.jpg PitchPerfect-012.jpg PitchPerfect-013.jpg PitchPerfect-014.jpg PitchPerfect-015.jpg PitchPerfect-016.jpg PitchPerfect-017.jpg PitchPerfect-018.jpg Links *Official Site *Facebook *Twitter (#PitchPerfect #GetPitchSlapped} Trailer Category:2012 films Category:2012 in film Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2012 American films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:Buddy comedy films Category:American buddy comedy films Category:2012 buddy comedy films Category:2012 American buddy comedy films Category:2010s buddy comedy films Category:2010s American buddy comedy films Category:Buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2012 buddy films Category:2012 American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s American buddy films Category:Female buddy films Category:American female buddy films Category:2012 female buddy films Category:2012 American female buddy films Category:2010s female buddy films Category:2010s American female buddy films Category:Musical comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:2012 musical comedy films Category:2012 American musical comedy films Category:2010s musical comedy films Category:2010s American musical comedy films Category:Comedy films Category:American comedy films Category:2012 comedy films Category:2012 American comedy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s American comedy films Category:Teen comedy films Category:American teen comedy films Category:2012 teen comedy films Category:2012 American teen comedy films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:2010s American teen comedy films Category:Teen musical films Category:American teen musical films Category:2012 teen musical films Category:2012 American teen musical films Category:2010s teen musical films Category:2010s American teen musical films Category:Culture of Baton Rouge, Louisiana Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films scored by Christophe Beck Category:Films about competitions Category:Films based on non-fiction books Category:Films based on books Category:Films directed by Jason Moore Category:Films set in 2012 Category:Films set in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films set in North Carolina Category:Films set in universities and colleges Category:Films shot in Louisiana Category:Gold Circle Films films Category:Brownstone Productions films Category:Universal Pictures films